Weapons
MechAssault 1 Weapons Energy Weapons. *'Pulse Laser:' Rapid firing green lasers that do light damage and have no tracking ability but travel fast enough that if the player can keep the crosshair over the target, they should hit it. Best used at short to medium ranges. Seen in sets of 1, 2, or 4 on Mechs. Causes over-heating if fired for long periods, little heat created per shot. **'Level 2: '''Changes the color of the laser to red, and multiplies the normal rate of fire 1.5 times. **'Level 3: Changes the color of the laser to purple, and multiplies the normal firing rate 2 times. *'''Medium Laser: With a medium rate of fire, the Medium Laser fires a green beam that is larger and slightly slower then a Pulse Laser, but can slightly track enemy targets. Causes moderate heat per shot. The Medium Laser can been seen in sets of 1, 2, or 3 on Mechs. **'Level 2:' Changes the color of the laser to red, and causes more damage. **'Level 3:' Changes the color of the laser to purple, and causes even more damage. *'PPC (Particle Projection Cannon):' PPC's require a charge time that when fully charged they unleash a very powerful cyan colored electric projectile. The more they are charged, the more damage they do. The projectiles travel slowly but do enough damage to be able to kill an Elemental in just two single shots. Has a very good tracking ability. Seen in sets of 1 or 2 on 'Mechs. Heat creation from repeated firing is major and can cause complete overheat in only a few shots. **'Level 2:' Changes the color to blue, and increases damage. The projectile travels at the same rate. **'Level 3:' Changes the color to purple, and increases damage. However, the projectile travels slower then Level 2 or standard PPC shots. Missile Weapons. *'Crossbow Short Range Missiles (SRM's):' The yellow Crossbow Missiles fire rapidly and travel quickly. Very good at short ranges but explode at longer distances. They do light splash damage and light explosive damage, but make up for this by traveling quickly and having a short reload time. Seen in sets of 1, 2, (3 on the Loki) or 4 on Mechs. Heat created is minimal on a per-shot basis however, the rapid reload time will eventually cause over heating if fired for prolonged periods. **'Level 2:' Firing speed is doubled, and the number of missiles fired on the base is doubled. (2 missiles fired on base become 4 fired on level 2 upgrade). Also damaged is increased. Color becomes a slightly darker shade of yellow. **'Level 3': Firing speed is quadruple the base. Number of missiles fired is triple the base. (2 missiles fired on base become 6 fired on level 3 upgrade). Damaged is increased. Color becomes an even darker shade of yellow. *'Warhammer Non-Tracking Highly Explosive Missiles (N-THEM's):' The blue Hammer Missile requires a timer delay set by the player before being fired. These missiles do not detonate until after a few seconds if the delay is set to 'long' or will detonate on impact if the delay is set to 'normal' but will not detonate at all unless they come into contact with an object. Any Hammer missiles delay that is set lower then 'normal' can detonate in mid flight. The hammer missile is dumb-fired, it does not possess any tracking ability of any kind. They travel relatively slow when compared to the other types missiles. Impact damage is low, however the explosion afterwards causes moderate damage. Heat created by firing is minimal. Seen in sets up 1 or 2 on Mechs. **'Level 2:' Color changes to yellow, travels faster, and causes more splash and explosive damage. **'Level 3:' Color changes to red, travels faster, and causes more splash and explosive damage then Level 2. *'Javelin Long Range Missiles (LRM's):' The blue Javelin Missile should be used at medium to long ranges. They have a moderate reloading speed and travel slowly after being fired but accelerate in mid-flight, this is why they are suggested to be used at longer distances. Heat created per shot is minor, but can add up over being fired repeatedly as soon as they have been reloaded. Seen in sets of 1, 2, or 4 on Mechs. They cause medium explosive damage, and light impact damage. **'Level 2:' Color changes to yellow, reloading time in decreases, damaged is increased, and the Javelin missiles travel faster. **'Level 3:' Color changes to red, faster reloading time, more damaged is caused, splash damage is activated, and the missiles travel even faster. Ballistic Weapons. *'Machine Gun:' Firing yellow, 50 .cal slugs, this weapon wrecks armor. The machine gun has a very high rate of fire, very fast reload time and does moderate damage. Like the pulse laser, the machine gun has no tracking ability and depends entirely on the player to keep their cross hair over the target. It does not have a very good range however, only suggested being used at short ranges. The machine gun cause very little heat and is best used after the Mech is over heating to continue damage. Seen in sets of 1, 2, or 4. **'Level 2:' Firing rate is increased, and damaged is increased. Color changed to a slight shade of orange. **'Level 3:' Firing rate decreased slightly, however damage is increased even further. Color changed to red. *'Auto-Cannons:' Firing white, explosive tank shells, the Auto-Cannon has a moderate reload time, and causes moderate damage. With a slight tracking ability, it's better used at medium ranges. Heat caused is minor, but needs to be watched, repeated firing will cause over heating. The Auto-Cannon also has a slight chance on impact to knock other Mechs over. Causes light damage on impact and moderate explosive damage, leaving the Mech defenseless on the ground for a few moments. Seen in sets of 1, 2, or 4. **'Level 2:' Reload time is decreased, base projectile rate of fire is doubled, damaged is increased. **'Level 3:' Reload time is decreased, base projectile rate of fire is tripled, and damaged is increased. *'Gauss Rifle:' Gauss technology uses a series of magnets to fire a heavy metal slug at very high speeds. Reloading is slow, but projectiles travel extremely quickly. Impact damage is heavy and is usable at any range. Highly accurate even at long ranges. The Gauss rifle is capable of knocking over other Mechs on impact. Seen in sets of 1 or 2. Causes minor heat, can be fired for longer periods then other weapons before overheating will happen. **'Level 2:' Reloading is quicker, more damage is caused, traveling speed is quicker. Also, the 'rings' seen when fired look more defined. **'Level 3:' Reloading is quicker, more damage is caused, travel even faster, and more 'rings' are seen in the path of where it traveled. Special Weapons. *'Lava Gun:' Only seen on the Ragnarok and Ymir Mechs. Was created from information gathered from the Armor Data-Core, The lava gun fires 3 very power and highly damaging projectiles. Firing this weapon causes a very large amount of heat to be created. The projectiles are not capable of tracking targets, and travel quite slow. The Lava Gun can also knock over other Mechs on impact. This weapon has no upgrades of any kind. MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf. New Weapons and Changes. New Energy Weapons. *'Plasma Particle Projection Cannon (P- PPC) or (Plasma PPC):' Created from the information gathered from the Manipulation of the Plasma Data-Core. The purple Plasma PPC's are only featured on the Star Adder and Blood Asp. The Plasma PPC's require a charge time, it is a very short charge time. The projectiles travel very quickly and do minor damage. They do however cause a considerable amount of heat per-shot. If the charge is kept on for too long, the cannons reset, heat is created and the cannons must be primed again. **'Level 2:' More damage, slightly darker purple in color, faster charge time, the plasma bolts fired are slightly bigger. **'Level 3:' More damage, even darker purple in color, charge time remains the same as level 2. Plasma bolts travel slower and are larger then level 2 upgrade. *'Gravity Cannon:' Seen only on the Rhommel Tank, it is an energy based version of the Gauss Rifle. Fires at a moderate rate, creates no heat, and is best used at medium to long ranges. The Gravity Cannon also has a zoom ability for greater accuracy at longer ranges. **'Level 2:' Faster recharge, more damage caused. **'Level 3:' Upgrade, faster recharge, more damage caused. *'Turret Laser:' Only used on player controlled turrets, fires a either a red laser or a green pulse laser that causes minor damage. Creates no heat. *'Deployable Turret:' Dropped from the VTOL the Deployable Turret fires red lasers at enemies. Up to 4 can be deployed at once from a single VTOL. *'Flamer:' Only seen on the Hellbringer. This weapon behaves like the Flamethrower but it only fires a slug of plasma that creates heat buildup on impact with a Mech. Needs time to reload. **'Level 2:' More damage, and a different sound when fired. **'Level 3:' Even more damage, and a different sound still. *'Flamethrower:' Only seen on the Stiletto and Star Adder. Causes a lot of damage, but creates a lot of heat. Only usable at point-blank range. Has no upgrades. Only seen on Star Adder and Stiletto. Considered a energy weapon. Unusually, the Star Adder is the only 'Mech in the game that doesn't overheat when continuously using the Flamethrower, making the 'Mech even more dangerous. Energy Weapon Changes. *PPC's have an overcharge shut-down which happens if the PPC's are kept at max charge for too long. This causes heat, and the PPC's must be primed (charged) again. *Some 'Mechs have a new type of pulse laser function (example: Timber Wolf or Cougar): alternating pulses. *Lava Gun accuracy fixed; blasts are more stable. *With the introduction of the new BattleArmor and a redesigned Elemental PowerArmor, the Laser or Pulse Laser gets a level up to Level 4. This can be achieved only 'through hitching a ride on a VTOL, and shooting at enemies. *Textures changed for the PPC, and new sounds for all weapons except the Pulse Laser. New Missile Weapons. *'POV (Point of View) Missile: Only available on the Turret. This missile causes more damage than the Javelin missile. It is directly controlled by the player, and speed and direction can be changed on demand. Best used at long distance to barrage enemies. Missile Weapon Changes. *Texture of all missiles slightly overhauled. *New sounds. New Ballistic Weapons: *No new Ballistic weapons Ballistic Weapons Changes: *Machine Guns at level 3 are no longer red in color, and have a firing rate greater then that of level 2, whereas in MechAssault, a level 3 Machine Gun upgrade increased damage, but lowered the firing rate. New Special Weapons *'Alpha Strike:' Can only be used in the Atlas, Prometheus, Star Adder, and Blood Asp when all three weapons are at Level 3. Has a very slow charge time, Damage done is massive, but instantly causes an over heat. *'Bombs:' Dropped from a VTOL these do large amounts of damage. However, limited area of effect makes these extremely hard to use and should be only be used by experienced VTOL pilots. *'Neuro-Hack:' The BattleArmor's best ability is the fact that it can Neuro-Hack enemy 'Mechs. Pressing the A button near an enemy will bring up the Neuro-Hack interface. Each player has to press a combination of the controller buttons (and the triggers as well in the BattleArmor's case) in order to prevent the Hack. If successful, two things can happen: **BattleArmor Wins: the enemy pilot is ejected from its 'Mech, and the 'Mech is available for the taking. **'Mech Wins: the BattleArmor is ejected from the 'Mech, and the armor suffers moderate damage. This also happens to the enemy Mini-Spiders in a mission in MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf. *'Climbing Claw:' Seen on the Elemental as well as the BattleArmor, allows for vertical scaling of walls on man-made structures. Buildings and retaining walls. Lets the BattleArmor attach to a Friendly Mech making it impossible to have an enemy BattleArmor latch on to the Mech. The BattleArmor/Elemental can also attach itself to the underside of a VTOL. This increases the Energy Weapon level to Level 4, adding faster fire rate, even more damage, and a blue color effect. **The Climbing Claw will do damage in a Melee attact only to the other Battle Armors, The Elemental, and other players or foot soilders (campain) Category:Weapons